threw thick and thin
by spazers
Summary: friends may come and go, but family is always there... at least a screwed up family is there for our group-bad at summarys read if ya want


Hello again this is kitty, the psycho in the 3 punks of "the spazers". Im still having writers block so you can kiss my ass. Neways im writing the sequel to "controlling the fire" which was about chance having several dreams about weird stuff... well neways I hope you like it and im trying to be nice lately so if I get mean, well piss on u... bu bye  
  
"threw thick and thin" Characters: Chance; age: 22 Type; vampire/cat/human (he looks human, but gets cat ears when hes really drunk or happy) Occupation; smuggler and assassin for spazers Weapon;???? Family; unknown Personality; perverted, easy-going, fun  
  
Gwen; age; 21 Type; dark elf/sorceress/human (looks human with elf ears) Occupation; spy with multiple skills for spazers/ singer at admiral's arms Weapon; staff/ firestar/ sphinx sword Family; little brother, Ka chin Personality; perverted, strange, fun, hyper,  
  
Kitty; age; 21 Type; cat/vampire/human(looks human with fangs and cat ears.) Occupation; /assassin for spazers/ waiter and backup singer at admiral's arms Weapon; triple dagger's-"Vlad's fangs"/Ingram M11/ browning high-power Family; all her emediate family were killed/ cousin miroku Personality; hyper, weird, short temper, perverted, sorta aggressive (shreda- AHH NO U LIAR! U THREATENED ME! Kitty- shut up...punches shreda with metal glove he he he...)  
  
Grimmy; age; 16 Type: grim reaper/panther (looks human with PANTHER EArs- oops) Occupation; youngest assassin "alive" for hire ( he killed the rest of them/friend of the spazers group) Weapon; scythe/2 soul reavers / 2 uzis Family; unknown Personality; funny, protective, aggressive, short temper, easy going  
  
Safire ; age; 21 Type; cat/human (has cat ears) Occupation; spy for spazers/ waiter at admiral's arms Weapon; sword/claws Family; little brother Personality; sometimes blonde, fun, weird  
  
Shreda; age; 21 Type; dog/human Occupation; assignment operator for spazers(tells them what they are doing, gives them weapons for job, fake I.D., flight tickets etc...) Weapon;???? Family; unknown Personality; weird, fun, easy going,  
  
Oz; age; 26 Type; time hopper/ human Occupation; assassin for spazers Weapon; daggers/ unknown powers...(...creepy...) Family; unknown Personality; deadly, fun, strange, calm  
  
Naraku; age; unknown Type; unknown Occupation; boss of spazers Weapon; unknown Family; none Personality; gay...  
  
Inu yasha; age; 18 Type; dog/human Occupation; helping his friends and annoying them (friend of the spazers group) Weapon; sword/claws Family; older brother; sesshomaru Personality; aggressive, stubborn  
  
Sesshomaru; age; 21 Type; dog demon Occupation; artist/ assassin for hire(friend of the spazers group) Weapon; sword/claws Family; little brother, inu yasha Personality; emotionless, calm, (with his friends AND ONLY with his friends, kewl and fun)  
  
Kagome; age; 16 Type; human/miko Occupation; being grimmy's girlfriend/ works as babysitter (she knows the spazers group but doesn't know what they do...shes an innocent friend of the spazers) Weapon; miko powers Family; little brother; souta Personality; easy going, innocent, nice, fun  
  
Miroku; age; 21 Type; human/ telatransporter (ex. he can transport from china to u.s. in a second) Occupation; spy for spazers/ owner of admiral's arms. Weapon; ???? Family; little brother, kohaku, cousin kitty Personality; protective, perverted, weird, kewl  
  
Kikyo; age;18 Type; human/slut Occupation; annoying spazers group and trying to seduce inu yasha Weapon; her face(ha ha ha ha) Family; mother and older brother, shippo(who hates her) Personality; slutty,  
  
Shippo; age; 22(hes older in this story cuz I think he would be REAL cute older) Type; vampire/fox/human (looks human with fangs and two cute, fuzzy, awesome fox ears -I wish I could have them...pouts but I cant) Occupation; photographer/ spy for spazers Weapon; browning high-power/ camera Family; mom/ (doesn't consider kikyo as his little sister) Personality; nice, fun, perverted, weird, protective  
  
Bubbles and franky; ages'; 27(both) Type; humans' (friends of spazers) Occupation; ????? Weapon; none Family; if u count being married, then themselves Personality; FUN!!!!!!!!!! KEWL!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kat; age; 23 (evil person/ good-at times-) Type; vampire/human/wolf (looks human with fangs and blood red eyes she is a human so she can go out into the sun and is stronger than most vampires) Occupation; criminal( car-theft/ drug dealer/thief/ assassin/ etc...) Weapon; chainsaw/6 daggers "the immortals"/ razors Family; little brother Koga Personality; evil, perverted, emotionless(unless shes with her friends or if shes drunk), calm  
  
Samara; age; 19 Type; vampire Occupation; bartender at "admirals arms" Weapon; fangs, dagger "emerald dragon" Family; older sister, Kat (related by father) little brother koga Personality; strange, fun, wild  
  
Koga; age; 17(victim) Type; vampire/wolf Occupation; asking kagome out all the time Weapon;???? Family; older sisters Kat and samara (related by father) Personality; dumb....ditzy  
  
Hojo; age; 37 (victim) Type; human Occupation; being rich Weapon; being himself Family; no one Personality; dumb, ditzy  
  
Stacy; age; 9 Type; human Occupation; none Weapon; her cuteness Family; now the spazers Personality; quiet, cute, innocent, funny  
  
Kohaku; age; 12 Type; Type; human/ telapathic occupation; none weapon; being himself family; kitty; cousin/ older brother miroku personality; he takes after kitty  
  
Ok that's all my characters! 4 pages of 'em...sighs now I'll forget who's who --;;;sweatdrops neways heres the story; Disclaimer; blood is red My heart is blue I don't own inu yasha And nether do you!!!!!!!!! SO BLAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH :p  
  
"threw thick and thin" -chap 1- what the?  
  
Admirals arms  
  
The club doors boomed with music, from within the admiral's arms. A silver mustang pulled up, its sleek hood gleaming in the midnight rain. The door flashed open and a young woman stepped out, her trench coat floating behind her showing off the Ingram M11 at her hip. She slipped a pair of silver shades on covering her yellow eyes. Pulling a browning high power out of her deep pocket, she grinned dangerously at the defenseless club. "Time to play..."  
  
Samara looked up from the shining table, when a young bruised man sat down. She sighed, "what ya do this time Koga?" Koga blinked innocently, his confuzzled (a/n MY WORD!) clear blue eyes looking into her own light green ones. "Nothing...why would you ask, sis?" he answered. Samara's face went slightly red, as she voiced her words carefully. "Why...did...you...get...beat...up...ya imbecile."(sp?) (a/n didn't think I knew that word did ya? HUH?!?!) Koga growled his own face growing red from anger at being called something(a/n friggin retarded jackass don't know wut it means!), he pulled back his fist to hit her when... The door banged open reveling a very pissed off kat, her black hair swung in her face creating a dark shadow. Blood dripped from her nails and she frowned at koga who watched his big sister with fearful eyes. "Found a bitch out front with a gun... koga?" koga opened his mouth and then shut it, kat growled her red eyes glowing with what seemed to be excitement. "It...it was my ex..." samara glanced at him and sneered with disgust. "You jack ass that was mica wasn't it? YOU KNEW SHE WAS A PSYCHO!" she screamed at him. koga winced. "Leave him alone samara he didn't really know, being the stupid dork he is." Kat sighed wearily as her eyes, unknown by her, flickered a silver/green color. Koga and samara's eyes widened, they looked at each other. "I'll be back later to help out kids, got work. Have fun." She said over her shoulder, and walked out the door into the awaiting rain.  
  
Koga and samara looked at each over again their eyes wide and their mouths open. Samara was the first to recover. "Did you see that?" she asked her little brother. He nodded his head "whoa... that was...weird" she nodded her self. He shrugged then remembered something. "HEY! What does imbecile mean?" samara frowned, "if you had finished school you might know." Koga growled "JUST BECAUSE YOU GOT TO DOESN'T MEAN YOUR SMART AND IM NOT!" "GRIMMY KNOWS MORE THAN YOU!" "NO HE DOESN'T!" "UH HUH!" "ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ................. The child looked out from the shadow in the street's dark walls once more, her blue eyes taking in the crystal droplets of rain splattering around her. She sniffled and huddled in the warmth of her black jacket. 'Hiding.' Heavy sturdy steps made their way towards her. She winced and huddled further into the comforting jacket, wishing she were invisible. The steps came louder and faster, sure with confidence. 'Hunting.' Suddenly they stopped and the child held her breath. Minutes went by, and finally she peaked out from her hiding place, a chunk of blonde hair unraveled it's self from the long tangled braid at her back. A hand shot out and grabbed the chunk of hair pulling her out of the dark. She whimpered as the hand jerked her head up, reveling a bruised face stained with tears. She cried more at the sight of her enemy, a huge man with curly brown hair and a squared chin. He growled, sneering at her. "I told you not to run, Stacy! You didn't listen. Now you'll have to be punished!" he kicked her in the stomach watching as she screamed with pain. He kept kicking and punching until, suddenly a hand came in contact with his shoulder pulling him away from the shaking child. He snapped around and snarled, his brown eyes gleaming with blood lust, only to see a person cloaked with a black trench coat, reaching "its" ankles. You couldn't see "it's" face, from both the night and the added confinements of the shadows. The lighting flashed, giving both child and man a glimpse of death. Black jagged hair framed a young mans face, and nightmarish black eyes, stared down on the man.  
The young man smirked at him, a sign that meant death, By death. The girl kept quiet and shuffled back towards the shadows, she bumped into something soft. She glanced over her shoulder sharply, seeing a young woman Crouching on the ground, in the same black trench coat as the man that saved her. Black hair with red streaks fell on her face, escaping the swinging ponytail on top of her head. She flashed a secret smile at the girl, a smile that knew everything, fangs glinting in the night. The girl gasped when she saw fuzzy back ears swivel at the top of the woman's head. "My name's kitty, im here with some friends of mine. We came to help Stacy..." Stacy's eyes widened, with surprise that the woman knew her name. "Who's he?" she asked kitty glancing at the young man admiringly. (A/n he he he we can't ALWAYS be the bad guys right? Neways he was on our hit list.) kitty sweat dropped when she saw what her young friend was making the evil person do. "His names grimmy...." wit grimmy "DIE BASTARD!" grimy screamed, he heard a snickering sound behind him, after giving the already dead man another kick he turned around. Kitty smirked at something the little girl said, and snickered again. "Yo grimmy, I think someone likes you. " grimmy blinked his face had on one of those "I have no clue what you said, but what ever" looks. Kitty only laughed harder, at something else the little girl had said. Grimmy rolled his eyes. "hey kid, you got more family? A mom? A brother? Sister?" stacy sniffled her smile turning into a small frown. "no..." kitty looked at grimmy, then at the crying child beside her. "its ok, I'll take you in. I have lots of people living with me any ways." Stacy looked up at kitty with hopeful eyes. "you mean it?" grimmy snorted, "she has about 13 people living with her, so I don't think one little girl will do any harm, though if you walk in on me, you'll be in big fucking trouble." Kitty sighed and shook her head, at grimmy's choice of words, "what he really means to say, is please knock on his door if you need anything." Stacy smiled shyly at the two older people. "um...are there any...kids my age?" kitty grinned, "yeah I think you'll like him, hes 12 but real cute. His names kohaku. Well any ways you can meet him when we go home, but" she looked at the watch on grimmy's wrist, "its about 9. so we can get you some nice clothes, if you would like." Grimmy groaned, when stacy nodded. "NOT AGAIN KITTY!!!" "Look, we drove down here in MY car, to get YOU a new trench coat with MY money, and YOU HAVE THE BALLS TO SAY NOT AGAIN?!?!?!" "...." "Good, now come on stacy "  
  
and that is the start of a new adventure, will Grimmy make it out alive? Will we ever find out what the whole 'changing eye's color' thing means with Kat? Or will Kitty kill them all with her driving skills? Find out next time oooooon "threw thick and thin" don't make fun of my title it was screwy so fuck u thank u and please make nice reviews tell me what I need to work on and if Im doing good but don't say "you suck" cuz everybody's gotta start somewhere, and this is where I've started, thank you  
kitty 


End file.
